Ezra Fitz
Biography Ezra Fitz was an Honors English teacher at Rosewood High School, but he is no ordinary teacher. Ezra is in love with one of his students, Aria Montgomery, and maintains a serious illicit relationship with her. He is well liked by his fellow faculty members and by his students, who think he is "cute." He resigns from Rosewood High and is currently holding a position at Hollis, where he teaches an English course. Meet the Parents Ella Montgomery is starting to take a liking to Ezra, as she works at the school. Byron worries there is something going on between them, but there is no confirmation of this. During the teacher and parent meeting, Byron was jealous, because Ella and Ezra were going to a book signing together, and he starts talking about Ella; and what she likes. Aria tells Byron that Ezra, Ella and a whole group of teachers are going together to the signing, whereas he thought it would just be the two of them. Byron felt bad to what he said to Ezra and called him; leaving him a voice-mail saying that he would like to make it up with him by going out to get a beer, thus killing the mood for the two lovers making out as the voice message is left. Season 1 Ezra appears in the "Pilot" when he meets Aria at a bar. The two start talking about college and music, hitting it off right away. When Ezra mentions that he's come to Rosewood to teach high school English, Aria lets him think she's a bit older than she is. They go to the bar bathroom and start to make out. The next day, they are both shocked to find that Ezra is Aria's English teacher. When they get a chance to speak privately, Ezra expresses that he felt Aria was dishonest in her self description, but Aria clarifies that she chose her words carefully. He tells her nothing more can happen between them. They see each other again at Alison's funeral and though Aria seems prepared to say goodbye, he does not; he kisses her there in the church. He tries to persuade Aria from transferring out of his English class, but she doesn't change her mind. It doesn't matter though because her request is denied by the school. Aria is so irresistible to him, and the feeling is mutual. They get together multiple times in the secrecy of Ezra's apartment. In later episodes, the tension is evident in the classroom, when Mr. Fitz defends Aria's opinion related to the assigned reading to a student who disagrees with Aria, unprofessionally accusing him of not having read the book. Later Aria calls Ezra out on such unacceptable behavior, and the two agree to be more careful about their feelings in public. In "If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again," under the guise of asking him to "look over her assignment," Aria confronts Ezra with two tickets to a gallery in Philadelphia. "A" intercepts the information and tries to get Hanna to get Ella attend the event and find out about Aria's relationship. When Aria goes to Ezra's apartment, decked in heels and a red dress ready for their date, Ezra rolls by in a limo, and the two spend a romantic outing in Philadelphia, not bothering to conceal their kisses and hand holding in public. Ezra breaks up with Aria after seeing a text from "A" revealing her knowledge of their relationship. Ezra had looked at the phone after Aria left it at his place, and it was buzzing distractingly. He worried that her parents might be desperately trying to contact her, so looked to see the incriminating text from "A". Ezra does not believe Aria that she never told anyone about their relationship and that "A" is not her friend, only someone messing with her. He breaks up with her due to his belief in her supposed immaturity. After Ezra leaves, Aria goes on a double date with Noel Kahn. After Ezra returns, she is caught in the middle of an intimate guitar session with Noel, which turns icy upon Ezra's arrival. There, she argues with him about his return. But, later she ignores all feelings she has for Noel and returns to Ezra. They rekindle theirrelationship, ironically, after Aria receives a message from "A." "A" instructs Aria to read a passage authored by Ezra in a book, prompting Aria to fall in love with Ezra all over again, admiring his writing. Her arguments that his behavior is hypocritical given the contents of this passage convince him to retry as well. Then, Ezra freaks out, as he always does when there's a chance of getting caught, when a mysterious person writes "I see you" on his car window. This mysterious person is assumed to be Noel. Ezra is continuously threatened by Noel, who says that unless his grades are raised, he will expose Ezra. A few episodes later, Ezra is hooked up with Simone, Aria's ex-babysitter. They were put together by Ella Montgomery, Aria's mom, who asks Aria if "Mr. Fitz" is single. Aria, of course, must comply. Aria is unhappy, and later at a school dance is furious with Simone. She approaches Ezra and demands to talk to him, only to be saved by Spencer, who asks Mr. Fitz for a dance. Outside, in the parking lot, Aria says that Ezra is better off with Simone, who is smart, pretty, and accomplished, and sheds a tear. Ezra replies, saying that he is in love with someone already, meaning Aria. He moves in to kiss her, but backs up, knowing that anybody could see them in the school parking lot. In "The Badass Seed", Aria volunteers to be Ezra's stage manager, as he is the faculty organizer for the school play, "The Bad Seed." Aria makes the move in order to spend much time with her English teacher. However, students participating in the play become suspicious of their relationship, when Aria lets slip "Ezra," instead of the proper "Mr. Fitz." This makes Ezra understandably edgy about their relationship. In that same episode, Ezra goes for drinks with Byron. There Byron mentions that Aria is already "applying to colleges in California," leading him to doubt their future. Aria later explains that it was only one college, and in Ezra's favorite city in California; she expects them to have a future, while Ezra is not as certain. In "Monsters in the End", Aria finds out that Ezra has an ex-fiancée named Jackie Molina, having seen a picture of the two embracing, with Jackie wearing a diamond ring. . Ezra explains to Aria that he loves her, and nothing is going on between him and Jackie anymore, though he admits that he would be married to Jackie, had she not broken off their relationship. At the end of the episode, we see Officer Garret standing outside Ezra's door, probably seeing Aria exiting his apartment. The episode then ends by Garret saying "I'd like to talk to you about one of your students." We then see an unknown person take the spare key to his house from under his welcome mat. In "For Whom the Bell Tolls", Ezra text Aria 10 text messages saying that a cop was at his house and he needs to talk to her. Aria eagerly rushes to school and Ezra says he turned in his resignation. Aria gets so worried but then Ezra says 'Hollis offered me the job" Aria then punches Ezra because she thought they got caught. Ezra explains that Garret was there to ask about Spencer, the trophy, and props. Ezra explains that he will not be her teacher anymore and that they can go out in public. Aria's dad, Byron Montgomery has a faculty mixer at his house, and Ezra explains that he will attend. Aria then teases him about being a professor and says "I'll show you my room," a promise she makes good on. At the mixer, Aria answers the door to face no other than Ezra's ex fiancée, Jackie Molina, who explains that she works at Hollis. Aria then goes up to her room mad about the situation. Ezra and Jackie see each other, and Jackie gives Ezra a smile. Ezra goes off to find Aria, and Aria says that she's mad because she can't help but think that Ezra still has feelings for Jackie. Ezra says that he didn't know she would be there and says she was a T.A. then. Aria explains that up until then, he was the only guy who didn't lie to her. She then leaves Ezra just standing there. Season 2 Ezra tries to win Aria back, but she is hesitant at first. On the last day at Aria's high school she finds him packing his stuff in the car and she runs to him. They kiss, and they rekindle their relationship. Ezra's college degree gets stolen by A and planted in Dr. Sullivan's office, just before the girls are to spill their guts to her. The girls put off their secret telling as soon as they catch wind of it; Hanna steals the degree, and Aria returns it without telling him. Dr. Sullivan was oblivious to the degree's presence. Ezra begins his job as an English professor at Hollis. As mentioned in the Season 1 finale, his ex-fiance, Jackie also teaches there and seems jealous of Aria and Ezra's relationship when she stares at them kissing in "My Name Is Trouble", and goes into Ezra's office in "The Devil You Know" when she thinks Aria and Ezra are getting too close. Ezra goes to the Montgomery house for dinner and meets Jason. He notices Aria making knowing eye contact with him and quietly whispering so that he won't hear their conversation. Ezra visits Aria in her pottery classroom when she is alone to engage her, but she is unresponsive. He asks if Jason is a threat. In "Picture This," Aria has conflicting sex dreams about Ezra and Jason. Aria saunters into Ezra’s office and removes her some layers until her bra and black lace top is revealed. She props a chair in front of the door, then starts to kiss Ezra passionately. He mumbles something about class in fifteen minutes, so Aria decides to make the best of the time they have to wrap her legs around him, and Ezra surrenders. Ezra doesn't know how to keep up with Aria's changing moods, given her ignoring him th past week in Save The Date. Ezra sets up a booth for Hollis College at the Rosewood High School college fair, along with Jackie in "Touched by an 'A'-ngel". When Aria sees Jackie wrap some Hollis necklaces around Ezra's neck, she doesn't approach him. Later, Aria is still turned off from Jackie and Ezra smiling at each other in such close proximity and so keeps her distance, checking out other colleges. Ezra spots her and tries to win her over by making allusions to their relationship by praising Hollis and her teachers for being "hands-on." Aria gives him a half-smile, then walks outside. Ezra follows her, and Jackie is all too-attentive. With some slightly greater measure of privacy, Aria tells him that she is worried that other people are threatening their relationship because it is a secret. She accuses Jackie of being all over him and Ezra being oblivious, though, naturally, he denies this. She then lets slip her kiss with Jason. Jackie opportunely walks over, then, and asks Ezra to get something from the car. Ticked off, he agrees and turns. After the college fair, Ezra slides into his car, and stares bewildered as Spencer slides into the passenger seat simultaneously. She quickly cuts to the chase and lets Ezra know that she is aware of Aria's romance with him. Ezra stammers a denial, but Spencer waves it off, even slipping in an "Ezra", alarming "Mr. Fitz" further. She lets Ezra know that she believes Aria to be in trouble. As they are sitting in broad daylight during school hours in front of Rosewood Highs school's building, Ella spots them while descending the steps, looking none too pleased. When Aria goes to Jason, Ezra pulls into Jason's driveway. He reveals what Spencer told him and that he is there to 'rescue' Aria from Jason. Aria assures Ezra that Jason is not a threat in that way, but Ezra still does not like the situation for a different reason. Jason is a threat to their relationship, even if he isn't a threat to Aria's well-being, and Ezra wants to settle things by going public with their relationship, beginning with Aria's parents. Overjoyed to hear Ezra talk this way, she kisses him, and Jason finally comes back, just in time to witness the liplock. He watches as Aria gets into Ezra's car. In Over My Dead Body, Jackie brings coffee to Ezra in his office, as he sits reclining on his couch reading some material. She tries to engage him by reminiscing about the way he used to lie like that when things were steady between them. Aria, who is also bringing coffee, stops short when she sees that Jackie has beaten her to it. She hides by the doorway, straining to hear which words Jackie has for her beau. Ezra firmly denies Jackie's advances and lets her know that he’s seeing someone, to Aria's relief. Jackie plays dumb to this and keeps pitching anyway, wanting to know what his answer would be if they were both single. But he shoots her down, reminding her that he is not single. Later that day, Aria sees an incoming call from Ezra and ignores it. After the girls are bein detained, Ezra walks into the police station, where the parents are standing together. Byron wonders at his presence, and Ella goes to confront Ezra and give him the chance to leave, as this is absolutely an inappropriate time to deal with this issue. He says, "I'm in love with her." She then says, "If Spencer’s parents find out about this, they will ruin you." Ezra looks stunned. But we have to wait until after the hiatus to know whether he corrects Ella. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Rosewood High School teachers Category:TV show character Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:A's Messages Category:Hollis College Faculty